


Stronger

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Romantic Face Punching, Strained Relationships, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Они сильно бьют друг друга, но  друг за  друга бьют сильнее.Любовь, удары и поцелуи с кровью...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	Stronger

Джено не сдерживается, бьёт сильно – Джэмин едва не падает. Парень хватается за щеку, улыбается кровавой улыбкой и сплёвывает кровь. Бьёт в ответ, Джено уворачивается и хватает На за воротник дорогой рубашки.

Смотрит парню прямо в глаза, такие красивые, будто он не человек вовсе, и почти яростно выдыхает:  
— Прекрати, ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, — Джэмин на твёрдый тон только ухмыляется, Джено смотрит на него спокойно, даже холодно.

Они — сплошная война. Боль это их цветы, а кровь — конфеты. Их отношения чертовски неправильные. Это ненависть с щепоткой страсти. Они не против, эта игра будет вечной.

— Пошёл нахуй! — кричит Джэмин, Джено терпеливо ждёт, пока тот вдыхает воздух для очередного ругательства, а потом прижимается губами к чужим, разбитым его же кулаком. 

Джэмин хмурится, кусает чужую губу, надеется, до крови. Джено хмыкает, слизывает с губ Джэмина кровь, кусает в ответ. Это больше похоже на борьбу, чем на нормальный поцелуй. Но Джено это так нравится, до опьянения и звёзд перед глазами.

Когда воздух заканчивается, Джэмин отстраняется и бьёт Джено по лицу. Тот дёргается и вдруг смеётся. Джэмин хмурится, Ли зарывается рукой в его спутанных волосах.

— Пошёл ты, — вздыхает Джэмин, вырывается и почти устало уходит.

— Я тебя тоже люблю! — кричит Ли и улыбается в небо.

Они просто сумасшедшие. У нормальных пар — объятия, у них — удары. У нормальных пар — ласковые слова, у них — маты.

Хотя Джено не знал, являются ли они вообще парой. То, как Джэмин стонет под ним, ещё ничего не говорит, тем более в их случае.

Бьёт — значит любит, это действительно о них.

Джэмин невероятно богат, а Джено — богаче. Они друг друга стоят.

Джено — боксёр, а Джэмин просто слишком дерзкий. Они не боятся боли, причинять её друг другу тоже. Они сильнее, когда рядом друг с другом. Это любовь, просто другая. Возможно неправильная, но только их.

А когда они сидят за одним столом, выдавая себя за незнакомцев, становится нереально смешно. Они такие вежливые: улыбочки, «пожалуйста», «хён» — Джено едва сдерживает смех. Потому что следующая встреча начнётся с очередного удара в лицо, и тут даже не нужно быть провидцем.

Родители что-то бурно обсуждают, Джэмин смотрит на Ли тяжёлым взглядом. Они глупые, такие глупые.

Поэтому, когда целуются где-то в тёмном коридоре дома Джено, даже не думают о безопасности и кусают губы друг друга со всей яростью.

Сильнее.

Сильнее прижимать Джэмина к стене.

Сильнее давить на губы.

Сильнее кусать чужой язык.

Они возвращаются в гостиную, на удивление мамы Джено о том, где они были, тот непринуждённо отвечает:  
— В ванной. Джэмин испачкался.

Испачкался в крови, но это маме знать не обязательно

Но вот роковой момент, на кону — целая жизнь. И вся ненависть и агрессия будто испаряется, есть только Джено на больничной койке и испуганные глаза Джэмина. Он дрожащими руками касается любимого лица, шепчет несуразицу, Джено нежно улыбается и говорит, что он в порядке.

— Ни черта ты не в порядке! — срывается На и сжимает простынь.

Потерять Джено было бы самым страшным. Джэмина колотит только от мысли, что он мог больше не увидеть его, не прикоснуться, не услышать его голос.

— Ты же раньше сам порывался меня прикончить, в чём проблема? — хрипит Ли, а Джэмин хочет дать ему по лицу.

Потому что ударить и поцеловать — это не избить до полусмерти.

— Идиот! Господи, какой же ты идиот, Ли Джено!

Джэмин целует парня, даже не кусает (это было непривычно) и обещает, что как только Джено выпишут из больницы, он ударит его. Раза три.

А пока Джэмин накрывает его одеялом, почти по самый подбородок и сжимает забинтованную ладонь.

Их любовь была не очень правильной, но это была любовь.

Они сильно бьют друг друга, но друг за друга бьют сильнее.


End file.
